Psychotic double
by Lapis Sanura
Summary: Ayera is the younger cousin of Malik and Isis, When Malik brings his friends down to australia, Ayera is sent to pick them up from the airport. On her way through the story she discovers things that will have her laughing and screaming at the 3 yamis! R
1. Airport

PK: Okay I am now known as Psychotic Kitten and it's going to stay that way!!!!! I'm in love with my new name! What do you guys think though?  
  
Yugi: I like it a lot!  
  
Ryou: Yes, I'll agree with Yugi.  
  
PK: Aw, shux!  
  
Bakura: So what's it gonna be this time? Rape? Tragedy? Love?  
  
PK: Humor, love and maybe a little tragedy thrown in for the fun of it!  
  
Yami: Can you start then?  
  
PK: Fine I will!  
  
Marik: Good!  
  
PK: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Bakura: You can growl all you like but the story won't type itself!  
  
PK: I know that! Here it goes!  
  
***~***~***  
  
OC: Ayera.  
  
Warning: Malik, Marik and Shadi may be a little OOC.  
  
***~***~***  
  
"But Ryou. . . I need the plans so I can take over Egypt!" Bakura whined ineffectively as Ryou and he drove to the airport where they would be meeting the rest of the gang.  
  
"No buts Bakura! I already burned them! May as well forget about it!" Ryou replied firmly. Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and sat in his seat, sulking. When they arrived at the airport the rest of the gang was already there. . . including a very annoyed looking Yami, Marik with a maniacal grin on his face and Tea rehearsing a friendship speech she was going to teach to the Egyptians! The others were just being their normal selves.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryou called to them as he tried to cart their entire luggage over to the others. Bakura just walked over in a sulky way.  
  
"What's up with Lara Croft?" Malik inquired indicating Bakura who glared at him.  
  
"Oh, ignore him, he's sulking because I burnt his plans for taking over Egypt." Ryou said dismissively. Yugi nodded in understanding.  
  
"The same thing happened when I banned Yami from using the cigarette lighter which he found quite amusing." Yugi said knowingly. Yami blushed and tried to shush his hikari.  
  
"He ended up exploding the kitchen." Yugi finished with a chuckle. Yami groaned and slapped his forehead while walking over to a sulking Bakura. The two engaged in a conversation about how embarrassing their hikaris were, even though they hated each other!  
  
"Seto? What time is the plane leaving?" Tea asked smiling at her millionaire boyfriend. Seto gave him a small smile.  
  
"In about five minute." He replied.  
  
*  
  
Ayera was currently at the spa having a nice, relaxing massage when her mobile phone went off.  
  
"Rah fucking dammit!" She shouted in annoyance as she grabbed the phone. She clicked the right button and put it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
+ You idiot! You're supposed to be picking up Malik and his friends not relaxing at the spa! + Came Isis' angry voice from the other side. Ayera winced.  
  
"Hey! This trip is a reward! I've been doing shit work all month, it's only fair that I get a day off!" She replied indignantly. "Why can't you or Shadi pick him up?"  
  
+ Because I have a meeting and Shadi is tied up at the moment, literally. + Ayera let her breath out in a hiss.  
  
"FINE! I'll be there in twenty." She said in an annoyed voice. Slamming the phone into her bag she got up off of the table and smiled at the drop-dead gorgeous masseuse. "Later gorgeous!" She added in a chirp to the guy. He grinned at her in a goofy way. She laughed all the way out of the spa after she changed into a pair of black baggy jeans that need to be held up by a black leather belt and a gray tank top.  
  
*  
  
"Where is she?" Marik asked for the millionth time in ten seconds if that's even possible.  
  
"Can you just shut up!" Seto demanded in annoyance.  
  
"NO!" Malik and Marik replied at the same time. Yami shook his head and sat down on the seat.  
  
"There she is!" Malik said pointing to a woman about 5`6 in height with fairly long raven black, wavy hair that had a tapering fringe and aqua blue eyes. She waved and walked over to Malik.  
  
"You owe big time! I was at the spa!" She whispered in his ear as she hugged him. He grinned at her and stepped back.  
  
"Everyone this is Ayera, she's my cousin. Ayera this is Marik, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Seto, Joey." Malik introduced pointing to each member of the Yu-gi-oh gang. Ayera smiled sweetly and waved.  
  
"Well I'm not sticking around here so if you guys plan on getting your lazy butts moving the car is this way." She said rudely as she began to walk off. Malik chuckled and followed her with the others close behind. They all got in the car and drove back to the house.  
  
*  
  
"Okay so we can't fit this many people in the house. Some of you will need to stay at a hotel." Isis said slowly as she calculated the amount of rooms they had in the fairly big house.  
  
"Well it looks like I'm paying for the accommodation. How many will have to stay at a hotel?" Seto asked coldly. Isis grinned.  
  
"Well Tea and Joey can share Ayera's room and Yami and Yugi can stay in the lounge room. So that leaves the seven of you to find accommodation, there is a nice 4 star hotel down the road." Isis rattled off. Ayera glared at her.  
  
"And where am I staying?" She hissed at Isis. Isis laughed at her.  
  
"You're going to be at the hotel. You should get going now, Ayera you better pack a suitcase." Isis said innocently. Ayera scowled and stalked up to her room where she put most of her clothes in a suitcase and packed her decorative ornaments and shit into a padded backpack. "Oh I'm going to murder you Isis. What about school? They're going to be here for five months and I have to go back to school soon." She murmured in slight amusement. She returned to the lounge room where the others were waiting for her and grinned at them.  
  
"So let's go!" Tea said excitedly grabbing Seto and Ayera's hands and running out of the house. The other people who had been appointed to the hotel followed quickly. It took about 10 minutes to walk to the hotel where they checked into their separate rooms and relaxed. Ayera was practically in paradise. It turned out that the hotel was five stars and extremely expensive.  
  
"Whoa! I could definitely get used to this." She sighed and flopped onto the bed. The walls were painted a deep, dark blood red with cream plush carpet and a cream ceiling. The queen size bed frame was made from mahogany and had a semi hard mattress that was covered in white satin sheets with a crimson doona and pillows. In the far right corner there were five cream bean bags placed in different spots to create a comfortable atmosphere while a meter wide full length mirror stood beside a large mahogany dressing table that had makeup holders and drawers. Near the entrance door a mini fridge and bar were placed. Beside her walk in robe was the door to the ensuite.  
  
"I just have to check it out!" She squealed as she flung the door to the ensuite open. The walls were a light blue while the floor was covered in pearl white tiles. The bath and shower were made from patterned glass with silver taps and the sink was glass as well.  
  
"Oh Rah help me! I've died and gone to paradise." She squeaked. Turning she headed out of the room and left the suite altogether.  
  
"Now which room is Malik's? Oh crud!" She muttered as she walked down the hallway. Loud Egyptian yelling came from one of the rooms nearby. Ayera smiled.  
  
"Thank you Malik, for being so friggen loud!" She chirped as she made her way to the room and opened the door. She stepped in to find Malik yelling at Marik who was only wearing a towel.  
  
"Whoa! You might wanna put some clothes on buddy-boy." She pointed out, making her presence clear. Malik quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"And what are you doing in our room?" He asked exasperatedly. Ayera smiled sweetly.  
  
"Just wanted to clear some things up. Who of your group is going to be attending school?" She inquired. Malik sighed as he shook his head.  
  
"Me, Yugi, Ryou, Tea and Joey. Happy?" He said. Ayera smiled.  
  
"Nope! Not until gorgeous there drops the towel!" She said mischievously. Marik grinned.  
  
"I'll be happy to oblige." He replied while beginning to undo the towel. Ayera started.  
  
"Uh, on second thoughts I have to, err, um, oh screw it! HELP!" She stuttered before she ran from the room looking utterly horrified. She could hear Malik and Marik's laughter as she charged into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
***~***~***  
  
PK: Well?  
  
Bakura: Well what?  
  
PK: What did you think?  
  
Yami: It was okay, but did you have to tell them about the kitchen incident?  
  
PK: YEPS! Well just plz review peoples!  
  
Psychotic kitten. 


	2. Sexual harrassment, yeah right!

PK: Oh I had fun writing the end to the last chapter! Did you ppls like it? I know flower petals will like the changes even if she liked the original version.  
  
Ryou: Why did you change it?  
  
PK: Because it wasn't working for me. After the first chapter I blocked so I re-wrote it to form new ideas.  
  
Ryou: Oh, okay then. ^^  
  
PK: So what did you reviewers think of it? I liked it even if you didn't.  
  
Yami: It was better written.  
  
PK: Glad to know that you think so Yami.  
  
Yugi: What are your ideas now?  
  
PK: It's a secret hunny! ^.~  
  
Yugi: Well I'll do the disclaimer then. PK doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any other cartoon characters she'll use for guest appearances.  
  
PK: Yeah! Glad we got that out of the way. I'll type the story now.  
  
***~***~***  
  
Let's Torment Ayera For The Fun Of It.  
  
***~***~***  
  
Ayera stepped out of the shower in her ensuite and wrapped a small white fluffy towel about her dripping body. She combed her hair before blow drying it and smiling at her reflection. She proceeded to step out of her ensuite and into her bedroom where she received a very startling surprise. Sitting casually on her bed were Malik, Marik and Bakura all grinning at her. Marik and Bakura wolf whistled.  
  
"You 3 are all perverts! What the hell are you doing in my room?" Ayera stammered as she looked for her bathrobe. Marik chuckled and held it up for her to see.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" He inquired arrogantly. Growling she went to snatch it from him but ended up falling onto the bed in between Malik and Marik. Bakura leant over her with an evil grin.  
  
"We were just wandering if you wanted to come to the beach with us." He said triumphantly.  
  
"Really? Did you think it was necessary to sexually harass me to do that?" She asked innocently. Malik grimaced.  
  
"I would not do that to my cousin! This was not my idea of how we were going to ask you." He said indignantly while he shot heated glares at the other two. Marik chuckled again.  
  
"Hey it wasn't your idea Malik but I appreciate the position I'm in." Marik teased as he propped himself up on one shoulder so that he was leaning over Ayera.  
  
"Okay that is enough!" Ayera snapped as she tried to sit up. She punched Marik in the nose and kicked Bakura in the groin causing them both to move out of her way and allow her to get up. She took her bathrobe off of Marik and pulled it on.  
  
"Now would you please get out of my room so that I can get ready?" She asked sweetly. Marik glared at her as he stalked out while Malik looked cheerful again. Bakura however remained sitting on the bed. Ayera turned to him.  
  
"OUT!" She shouted with considerable volume. Malik came back in and grabbed Bakura by the ear before dragging him out of the room. Ayera walked to the door and locked it before she slipped into her light blue triangle bikini top and hot pink board shorts that sat on her hips. She grabbed a towel and opened the door to find the other three waiting for her with massive grins. Marik chuckled and turned his back before walking away down the hall. Ayera gasped and rushed back into her room. A few seconds later she came out holding her brush.  
  
"Can't go anywhere without that can you?" Malik teased. Ayera glared at him and walked after Marik who was already waiting outside the elevator.  
  
*  
  
Ryou, Joey and Yugi entered the English mansion that was to be their new school when vacation ended. The three of them had decided to come and explore before they actually had to come here so they wouldn't get lost. Unfortunately the minute they entered the first room they were lost.  
  
"Joey, do you know which way we came from?" Yugi asked in a slightly panicky voice as the traveled through the many corridors.  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't have a clue yug! How bout you Kura?" Joey replied cheerfully. Bakura thought for a moment.  
  
"I think we came from the left, I think we should go there." He said thoughtfully. Yugi grinned.  
  
"Of course we should! Let's go!" He chirped.  
  
*  
  
Marik was lying on the beach tanning while the others swam in the water. He sighed in satisfaction as the sun warmed his back. He heard someone flop down on the sand beside him. Looking over he saw Ayera and turned on his side to look at her properly.  
  
"You look hot." He mused as he quirked an eyebrow at her. She grinned.  
  
"I can interpret that two ways and I'd have to say I agree with either!" She said sweetly. He laughed and looked over to where Bakura and Malik were trying to throw balls at each other. Ayera laughed and sat up.  
  
"I did not imagine that I would have this much fun. Though you are full of yourself and confident I don't find you irritating!" She said absent- mindedly. Marik looked mildly interested.  
  
"Your point being?" He inquired. She grinned again.  
  
"You're an annoying idiot who I happen to find has a lot in common with me! And you're also sexy!" She replied. Marik chuckled.  
  
"Well now, you don't seem to have a problem with saying what you think do you?" He teased.  
  
"Don't push it or I might take everything I've said back!" She huffed. Flopping back down she managed to cover him in sand causing him to yelp and jump up.  
  
"Hey! That was mean you little cow!" He complained. She smiled innocently.  
  
"I did nothing sugar." She chirped before she stood up and turned to him. "Aw, is Marik upset? Does he want Yera to hug him and make it all better?" She teased him. Marik growled.  
  
"That was un. . ." He was cut off as Ayera pounced on him knocking him back onto the sand. He was helplessly confused for about ten seconds and then he rolled, pinning her underneath him. She giggled.  
  
"Hey! That was unfair!" She whined. He grinned down at her triumphantly and moved away to let her get up. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.  
  
"You're horrible Marik, picking on a helpless, defenseless girl." Bakura laughed as he sat on the sand beside Marik. Marik grinned and ruffled Bakura's white hair, which the tomb robber did not appreciate. Malik flopped down beside Ayera and sighed.  
  
"It's already 2 o'clock. Anyone up for lunch?" He asked cheerfully. Ayera immediately grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her knotted hair until it was completely tangle free.  
  
"Yeah I am!" She answered. Her stomach growling proved her reply. Marik laughed and fell back. She blushed.  
  
"Well what did you expect? I missed breakfast!" She complained. Marik stopped laughing and stood up dragging Ayera with him. He chucked her over his shoulder and started running towards the kiosk.  
  
*  
  
Later that night Ayera lay in her bedroom on the plush cream carpet while singing along to 'Can't help falling in love with you.' By A*teens. There was a soft knock on her door and she opened it slowly. Outside her door stood Tea Gardner. She stepped aside top let the older girl in the room.  
  
"Hi Tèa! Come in." She mumbled as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Tea stepped in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Oh wow! I love your room. It's so cool!" She squealed. Ayera giggled.  
  
"Yeah I know it is! Only it isn't cool when you have two perverted Yamis and your cousin in it in the morning right after you shower and you're just wearing a friggen skimpy towel!" She complained. Tèa giggled.  
  
"So what did you want?" Ayera asked curiously.  
  
"Seto was being boring and you're the only other girl so I thought you could come with me to invite the guys to a club." Tèa said hopefully. Ayera rubbed her eyes and grinned.  
  
"I'll take Marik and Malik's room, you do Bakura and Ryou's room! Meet back here in ten!" She ordered before she pulled on a pleated black mini skirt with a silver chain belt and a startling pink sleeveless belly top that had FLIRT printed across the chest. She pulled on her mid thigh high black leather boots with the 3-inch heel and brushed her long wavy hair and applied thick black eyeliner and mascara before she left her room headed for Malik's. She knocked loudly and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Coming." She heard Malik call from the room. With in a few seconds the door opened and Malik stood there glaring disapprovingly at Ayera's attire. Ayera smiled sweetly.  
  
"Me and Tèa were wandering if you two would pretty, pretty please come to a club with us!" She pleaded in a very cute way. Marik stepped up to the door, took one look at the way short mini and feinted. A small trickle of blood exited his nose. Malik sighed.  
  
"Yeah but if you did that to him then what will happen to the other guys?" He demanded.  
  
"Um let me think. . . . . . . . . they'll all burst into flames at the sight of how hot I am!" She suggested mischievously. Marik sat up and promptly agreed with her and began rushing around the room getting ready. When he came back to the door he grinned at Ayera. Currently he was wearing khaki pants that sat firmly on his waist with a black leather belt and a white skin tight T-shirt. Malik tutted and grabbed his keys.  
  
"I'm driving." He announced helplessly.  
  
***~***~***  
  
PK: Well? I liked that chapter!  
  
Ayera: When does my Yami come into this?  
  
PK: A bit later. It's going to be good.  
  
Marik: Hey I like my personality! I get to be a PERV!!!! YAY!  
  
Tèa: Well I was in the chapter so I'm happy. You know PK I think we need to talk.  
  
PK: NO! SHE'LL KILL ME WITH HORRID FRIENDSHIP TALKS!!! YIKES I HAVE TO HIDE! (Runs away in pure terror.)  
  
Yami: Well that's it for this chapter! We all hope you like it.  
  
PK: (Head appears floating in thin air.) YEAH! HELP ME!  
  
Psychotic Kitten. 


	3. The Car Incident!

Okay so here's the third chapter of Psychotic double! Next chapter is my turn! 

Psychotic Double has been turned into a joint fic between Flower Petals and I know so this chaptyer is by her! You should be able to tell coz her writing's better! 

I kacked reading this, it was so damn funny! I guarantee you'll like it! ^^

~~*~~~*~~~

"Let me drive!" growled a dangerous voice.

The reply was short and definitive. "No, Marik. Remember what happened last time?"

"What happened 'last time'?" Ayera asked curiously, as she diligently brushed strands of her long hair. 

Mumbling ensued from the back seat of the convertible, and an almost guilty voice answered, "I kind of ran over an old hag."

"And?" Malik asked, peering at the yami from the rear view mirror.

"And all her groceries. . ." Marik admitted.

"And?"

"A kid or two. . ."

"And?"

Ayera stopped brushing her hair. "And?" she asked Marik.

"A dog," said Marik. His guilty face was overcome by an evil pleasureful look a moment, before he shook his head, dismissing his thoughts and gave Marik a few pokes to the shoulder blades. "Please?"

"No."

The poking became more persistent.

"Ouch! Cut that out! Besides, it looks like we're here."

Malik pulled into a crowded parking lot in front of a dark building that shook from the vibrations of the loud music being played inside. Many people were gathered outside, some standing in dark corners smoking, others speaking animatedly with their friends. But most were standing in a long line outside the entrance.

Ayera immediately recognized three of the partiers, and hopped out of the convertible to greet them. "Hi Tea! Ready to party?"

"Hell yeah!" Tea said, placing her hands on her hips over her low-rise dull pink skirt.

Beside her, Bakura was sniffing the palms of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marik asked, as he came to stand beside Ayera.

"It's his hormone fragranced cologne," Bakura replied, taking a big whiff from his armpits. "Supposed to attract the ladies." He rose his eyebrows suggestively at Marik.

"Damn, go try it out!" Marik suggested.

Ayera rolled her eyes and turned to Seto Kaiba who looked as though he was being forced to eat worms in a dress. "What's your problem?"

"Oh, he said he had to come along," Tea said, unenthusiastically. "Besides. Ryou wasn't with Bakura, so there was room in the jeep."

"I hate clubs," Kaiba announced, glaring down at everybody with his evil, narrow stare.

"Uh-huh," Ayera mumbled. "Whatever. The point is, we came here to have a good time right? So lets party!"

"Agreed!" shouted everyone, except Kaiba who had muttered at the same time, "I _hate _parties," and Bakura who was busy being bitch-slapped by a whole bunch of women he had asked to smell his armpits.

Once inside, the gang mused over all the people dancing to the unbelievably loud music. Kaiba left them then, rattling off a list of reasons he hated music. Tea grabbed Ayera's hand and dragged her to the dance floor to find a partner.

Marik was glancing down at his skin tight white T-shirt, with a look of concern. "Does this outfit make me look fat?"

"It's not the outfit," Malik sighed, and walked off somewhere to find a quiet place.

"Oh," Marik said, sounding relieved. Then it dawned on him. "Er, hey! You better get back here or else I'll-"

"What?" asked a sexy voice.

Turning, Marik found a chick in a form-fitting black dress, dark hair piled high above her head.

"Wanna dance?"

*

Sitting in a circle in a room of the abandoned English mansion, were Ryou, Joey, and Yugi each holding a hand of cards.

"Ya got a 7, Ryou?" queried Joey.

"Go fish," the white-haired teenager replied, chocolately brown eyes looking over the cards he held in his hands.

"Ya got a 7, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Hey, it's my turn!" Yugi snapped. "And I think I'll ask you. . .do you have a 7?"

"Go fish."

Yugi sprang to his feet. "I know you have a 7 because when you went out of turn, you asked me if I had a 7!"

Joey was about to retort something back, when thunder suddenly sounded in the deep, and lightning illuminated the sky.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" shrieked Yugi, and dashed off.

Ryou blinked. "I wonder-"

"Ya got a 7, Ryou?" Joey interrupted.

The poor albino shook his head helplessly. "This is going to be a long night. . ."

*

After dancing with a few guys who she felt were nowhere near as good as she was, Ayera mouthed to Tea she was going to get a drink, and strutted off towards the bar.

"How may I help-" began the bar tender, but one look at the mini around her hips, and he fainted.

"Ug!" Ayera whined. "It's not _that _short." She sighed. "I guess I'll get my own drink."

A few minutes later, she sat on a stool, legs crossed, as she watched everyone dancing. Her eyes scanned across the room until she found Bakura, who she noted with amusement, was dancing with himself, then searched for her cousin, or Marik.

Marik, she found, was dancing with a number of girls. As she watched, she slowly became aware of a horrible, tight feeling in her stomach and suddenly, she couldn't watch any more.

__

What's gotten into me? Am I actually sort of. . .jealous? Impossible!

Turning away, she noticed Seto Kaiba scowling at the ground.

"Want some?" she asked, gesturing towards her drink.

"No. I hate red plastic cups."

"Oh, that's it!" Ayera exclaimed, and dashed off in search of her cousin, who she found observing the dancing from a corner. "Take me home."

"What? What about-"

Ayera jerked her head towards the dance floor where everyone was busy dancing with their partners, (Marik having more then one, and Bakura still dancing with himself).

"Take me home."

"Fine."

*

Yugi returned to find that Joey had pounced on Ryou, accusing him of hiding his 7's. The fight stopped, however, when they both noticed that Yugi was covered in something shiny. 

"What the-"

"I covered myself in rubber so the lightning can't get me!" Yugi explained.

"Uh, Yugi," said Ryou, "that's plastic."

"No it's not. It's rubber!"

"Read the letters, buddy," Joey suggested.

"Plastic bags," Yugi read from the shiny material adorning his front. "Made in China. . .Oh. . ."

Lightning flashed again.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Yugi cried, and frantically ran about in circles. "It's going to eat me!"

*

"What's troubling you?" Malik asked, shooting curious glances at his cousin every once in awhile. He pulled onto the highway.

Ayera was brushing her hair furiously in the passenger seat.

"Tell me what's troubling you."

"No!"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"Look-"

"Tree!" Ayera suddenly shrieked.

"What!"

"Malik, look out for that tree!"

"Oh, come on, who do you take me for? George?"

"No Malik, TREE!"

"What the-" Then came a scream that was impossibly high-pitched for any woman, let alone any man. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

__

Crash!

~~~*~~~*~~~

Well I don't know about you guys but that was awesome! My fave chapter of this story, bummwer it wasn't ME who wrote it! Oh well!

Luv Sapphire Rains and Flower Petals! 

Ciao Bella!


	4. chapter 4

So did y'all enjoy Flower Petal's chapter? I know I did! I just hope I can keep the standard up! Disclaimer: If Yu-Gi-Oh belonged to us then this would be a very popular anime! I mean it's funny shit! . Warning: Possibly swearing, references to queerness and possibly alcohol!

8&8

BOOM!  
  
"Ixe! MALIK YOU STUPID IDIOT! LOOK AT THE CAR AND MY HAIR! ARGH!" Ayera screeched when she got out of the car. She immediately lunged for her brush and started yanking it through her hair. Malik groaned at the car and stepped towards it, right before he reached it... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BOOM! The car shot up in flames. Ayera stumbled backwards.  
  
"Heh heh, oops?" Malik tried scratching the back of his head. Ayera growled.  
  
"And I thought Marik running over that dog was bad! He comes in poor 2nd to you!" She said sarcastically. Malik huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Well it's your fault for demanding I take you back!" He stated.  
  
"I begged, I didn't demand! And you were the one who wasn't concentrating! Duh!" Was the angry reply given. Sighing Malik kicked the now smoldering car and then cursed.  
  
"Damn I'm in trouble for this one!" He muttered before he took out his cell phone and dialed 000.  
  
"Yeah, possible arrest!" Ayera teased trying to lighten the mood, all she earned was a glare from her ticked cousin! I mean his car was totaled! Well he deserved it! But it exploding is a bit much! You're mean you stupid God- thingy-ma-bobby! She complained in her mind. I still have to get home y'know!  
  
"What? That's unfair! What about my car?" Darling little Malik shouted into the phone. Ayera smiled knowingly and shrugged as she plopped onto the ground and started humming to a Japanese song. Ever heard of Minna de wahaha by Tokio? Well that was it! When the police finally arrived after a few hours of Ayera torturing Malik with all the songs she knew her satisfied bubble busted and she glared at the officers.  
  
"What do you mean we're both under arrest? That so isn't fair! I wasn't even driving, sure ya can arrest him but I'M innocent!" She shouted angrily. The police officers glared back at her.  
  
"According to our orders we're to take the both of you down to the station. Apparently you were at a drug trading session last night." One of them said sharply. Ayera threw her hands up and cried out.  
  
"That wasn't us! I'm only, hang on wait let's see... ... ..." She started counting on her fingers. "16!" She finally shouted. The policeman exchanged creepy looks and went off to huddle. Ayera yanked on Malik's arm.  
  
"Okay I'm too young to lose my... ... ... hat! But you, you got us into this mess so you can get us out! Start flirting and make it believable! Sleep with 'em if you have to just get us out of this!" She whisper-yelled at her cousin. Malik started to protest but she cut him off. "No buts! Now get your irresistible ass over there and save mine!" Malik huffed and started walking over. His hips swung and he flipped his hair.  
  
"Hey officers? Do you think it would be possible if we came to some sort of arrangement?" Malik inquired in a flirtatiously dopey voice. The officers who had almost decided to let them go took one look at him and arrested both of them thinking he was clearly on drugs.

8&8

Later at the police department Ayera and Malik were locked in a cell with a creepy old man. Ayera tugged nervously on Malik's shirt.  
  
"Um, Malik? That old guy keeps staring at my thighs and winking, he's freaking me out!" She said quietly. Malik sighed and sat on the bench.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do about it?" He replied in a 'I couldn't care less' tone of voice. Getting a little angry Ayera huffed and stood up.  
  
"Listen Gramps, Malik here has much better thighs than I do so here," She pushed Malik over to the guy with surprising strength. "Take him because God knows I don't want him!" She said, overplaying the drama a bit too much. Malik squeaked and dived behind her when the old guy started tugging at his pants.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Malik! Stop being such a big baby!" Ayera snapped. She smacked him up side the head. The cell door creaked open revealing the police officer and some people Ayera happened to be so glad to see.  
  
"What the hell did you two do to get landed in here?" Bakura asked curiously. Ayera threw herself into his arms and let out a fake sob.  
  
"He crashed the car and then the police came! And that old guy was molesting me!" She said quickly. Malik laughed nervously and brushed past.  
  
"Well I guess you paid for bail so we can get out of here now." He chirped. The old man tried to grab him again causing him to fly past the policeman at top speed. Ayera giggled and hopped out of Bakura's arms.  
  
"Well I guess we won't be hearing from him for a while! He he!" She cheered. Marik grabbed her arm and frowned at her. She could tell he was trying not to laugh though.  
  
"Let's get out of here before they arrest you both for something else." He said before he dragged Ayera out to the car and shoved her in.  
  
"Oh Isis is going to give me hell when she finds out about this!" Ayera murmured with a grin plastered on her face.

8&8  
  
Ayera waltzed into the school grounds, appearing to be positively cheerful. Truth was she was nervous and jumpy because... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... IT WAS A NERD ZONE! And every time she walked into the school the so-called nerds would pester her to join the chess club, or the computer club (She said she only needed to know what a computer looked like and that was enough for her! ) or the damned phys Ed group! I mean come on all a girl really needs to know is how to run when a guy is drunk enough to try something! Not to mention the teacher was a coughpervcough  
  
"Ayera! Thank God!" Someone yelled from a window on the top floor. Ayera glanced up and laughed. Tied to a pole by lots and lots of rubber was the one she was looking for. Yugi Moto.  
  
"You look like you're a bit stuck! Where are Joey and Ryou?" She called to him. He put on a whining voice as he replied,  
  
"They tied me here and jumped out the window!" Ayera growled.  
  
"Oh when I find those two I'm gonna whoop their butts, I can't believe Isis is making me baby-sit you idiots!" She complained as she started climbing up the trelace. When she reached Yugi she undid the chain holding him to the pole and watched him fall to the ground.  
  
"I'm okay!" Yugi called.  
  
"Like I care! Get yourself out of that and go back to the house while I go find albino boy and the yank!" Ayera shouted to him as she hurried out of the school. 'Oh when I find those two,' She paused as a smile crept onto her lips. 'Yami is going to kill them when I tell him what they did to his Yugi!' She quickly turned and headed straight for Yami.  
  
So how was it? I actually had something completely different at the end but decided to change it! It really sucked! :P So don't forget to review guys!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sapphire Rains & Flower Petals . .


	5. BINGO!

The nerds were out at this time of day. Huddling together in their "nerd squads" in front of the library and hiding in bushes picking their acne infested noses, they watched her strut by, eyes following her every graceful movement.

Ayera knew they were gazing at her-she could _feel _their hunger to be as cool as she was, almost as much as she could feel her temper rising to its peak. For after _tons _of walking around in her super pink super high platform shoes checking out all the cool, "in", places, she still hadn't found the pharaoh.

_Maybe this is the wrong approach, _she thought to herself. _Lets see, if I was as dull and as ancient as Yami, where would I be?_

The answer hit her like someone who had forgotten to put on underarm deodorant had just raised an arm.

She almost smacked herself in the head before she remembered she had just brushed her hair to absolute silky, shiny perfection.

"Bingo! Of _course!"_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to play?"

"Ug! I said _yes, _I'm sure!" Ayera snapped and she pushed past the man and into the huge room beyond. And gasped.

For inside, filling every seat at the dozens of long tables was the BIGGEST amount of old people she had ever seen!

They all sat hunched over their bingo cards with their wrinkly faces and hands and limp white curls.

Ayera could barely breath. "S-So many wr-wr-wrinkles!" She gazed around and when she spotted a granny with curlers still in her hair, she almost fainted.

"Forget this! I'm sooooo leav-"Her eyes fell upon multi-colored spikes resting on a head of a familiar person sitting between two plump elderly women.

"Thirty-nine!" announced a man standing up at the front of the room. "Folks, the next number is thirty-nine!"

"_Bingo!" _announced the pharaoh. He stood to go collect his prize, but Ayera seized his arm.

"Come honey, we're leaving."

Yami frowned. "But I have bingo."

"Yeah and I have yucky red blisters from looking for you everywhere," she grumbled.

Yami didn't budge. "Bingo. I have _bingo."_

"And I have an attitude problem! Lets go!" Ayera turned to look at him, then her mouth dropped open. "You're wearing a plaid shirt?! That's the kinda thing OLD PEOPLE WEAR!!!"

Silence settled over the room and every old wrinkly face turned to stare at Ayera.

"Uh-"she began, taking a step back. "You're all not _that _old. I mean, the dinosaurs are older. And the Stone Age was waaaay before your time." She blinked. _"Right?"_

Everyone blinked.

"If you all have problems hearing me, I'll speak louder," Ayera said slowly, carefully pronouncing each and every syllable. "I said.....YOU'RE-NOT-AS-OLD-AS-DINOS!"

"Oh, we heard you girl," announced one of the plump ladies who had been sitting next to Yami. "We also heard that he has bingo." She stood to her fullest height and towered above Ayera. "So are you gonna let him collect his prize?"

"He's coming with me," Ayera said haughtily.

The other plump granny stood. "We don't think so, girl. So why don't you take your third rate fashion sense and get lost."

The bottle that had been containing Ayera's rising temper, exploded. _"Third rate?" _she inquired through clenched teeth. "I'll have you know all my clothes....ARE DESIGNER QUALITY!!!"

"Hn!" scoffed the woman, looking her up and down. "If my _old _memory serves me correctly, I don't think a _dino _would be caught wearing that outfit!"

"Oh, that's it!" Ayera shouted, shoving the pharaoh out of the way. "You can insult my friends, my family, and my very existence, all you want. But making fun of my incredible fashion sense is where I draw the line! You're goin' down granny!"

"Who ya callin' granny?!"

With an angry battle cry, Ayera leapt at the first granny, taking her down. But the other was quick on her feet, and dropped to her knee, sweeping her leg over Ayera's and causing the girl to lose her footing.

"My grandson taught me kunfu!" the old lady said proudly. _"Haicha!"_

"Oh, no you don't!" Ayera cried, grabbing her nemesis by her ancles and dragging her to the floor.

Soon after, complete chaos ensued - hair was ripped right out of curlers, designer clothes and plaid shirts were torn, and cat fights began.

Meanwhile, Yami had merrily gone over and received his prize - a crossword puzzle - and was contentedly looking through it as he made his way to the exit.

"W-Wait!" Ayera called, shoving an evil looking wrinkly face away. "I c-came here to tell you about what happened to Yugi! Hey!" she shouted at a granny who had taken out her denchers and was using them to gnaw a hold in Ayera's shoes.

The pharaoh halted. "Yugi? Wasn't he with his friends on a field trip?"

"Yeah! But this morning I found him tied to a pole covered in rubber. He-"(Ayera halted to drop-kick a granny who retaliated right back with a spinning back-kick shuto combo) "-said Ryou and Joey did it to him."

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

* * *

An enraged pharaoh tore up the streets as he marched maniacally in crazed pursuit of his potential "victims". Those who were unlucky enough to be within 50 feet of him noted his bulging manic gaze and several were positive they had caught sight of foam fleeing the corners of his grim-set mouth, before they ran for their lives. A few kids even swore they saw the pavement melting under his furious stomps.

"S-Slow down!" Ayera begged, shoving past the flocks of terrorized people stampeding the opposite way.

"It's Godzilla!" shrieked a horrified little boy as he darted past Ayera.

_Oh, it's worse than that, _she sighed to herself, wondering just what terrible monstrosity she had unleashed on Ryou and Joey.

"Hey!" she called out again, sprinting to his side. "Do you even know where they are?"

A GIGANTIC crazed eye focused on her a moment. "I can smell their guiltiness - their wrong - in the air," the pharaoh replied evilly.

Ayera stopped sprinting, realizing with terror where the psychotic pharaoh was going. "But that would mean the wrong in the air is coming from the arcade!"

Yami didn't reply - he continued his rabid march, lunatic eyes filled with a wicked purpose.

* * *

Nothing could have saved Ryou and Joey. Not even the entire Naval Force or an ocean full of tranquilizers could have stopped Yami from exploding through the arcade doors and storming over to the two hapless boys, breathing as heavily as a mad man.

"H-Hi Yami," Ryou greeted, unsurely taking a step back as foam from the pharaoh's mouth dripped on the rug.

"Where's Yug?" asked Joey.

This, was the wrong question.

Yami's eyes widened past the point of bulging out, the vain pulsating on his forehead exploded, and a deep growl made the entire arcade shudder.

In a booming, commanding tone, he said, "Were you not the ones who TIED YUGI TO A POLE???!!!"

"Ohhhhh," Joey whispered, rubbing his ears. "He found out. . ."

"SILENCE!"

"You don't understand," Ryou began, "he was frightened of the lightning, almost insanely so, almost like-uh. . ."

"YES?"

"Almost as insane as you are right now. We had to tie him up, we had-"

The pharaoh appeared to have grown twenty feet taller. In a towering voice, he boomed, "IN PAYMENT OF YOUR UNFORGIVABLE DEEDS, YOU MUST NOW BE SENTENCED TO _ULTIMATE DAMNATION!!!!"_

"Uh, I have a better idea," came a breathless voice. Ayera had appeared.

Yami looked at her as if nothing in his mind could measure "better" than ultimate damnation.

Ryou and Joey looked at her as if she was the grim reaper.

"You really want them to suffer big, right?"

Yami nodded.

Ryou's and Joey's eyes widened in mortification.

"And you _truly _want them to pay for what they did?"

Yami nodded.

Ryou's and Joey's eyes were now a perfect reflection of the pharaoh's.

"Then trust me on this. . ."

* * *

An hour or so later, wearing plaid shirts and sitting amongst a sea of wrinkly faces were Ryou and Joey, positioned in front of their bingo cards.

The pharaoh, for the most part, had relaxed and only occasionally shot Ryou and Joey mad, dark, evil looks in-between solving his new crossword puzzles.

Ryou rolled his eyes, and gave his old-man shirt a tug. "I can't believe I'm wearing this. This is the kind of thing my grandfather wears!"

Joey shrugged. "I dunno. I kinda like it."

"The next number is fifty-six!" called the announcer.

Ryou penciled-in the number on his paper and glanced over at Joey's. "J-Joey! What on _earth _are you doing?"

"Connecting the dots to make a picture," Joey replied.

"That's not how you play bingo!"

Joey gave his friend a yeah-right-you-must-be-stupid look and concentrated once again on making his "picture" that bore an uncanny resemblance to a well-endowed woman.

"This is torture," Ryou breathed.

"Fifty-six!" the announcer-guy called again.

"Bingo!" Ayera shouted. She smiled sheepishly as she got up to collect her prize.

* * *

Oh yes, looks like Ryou and Joey are having lotz of fun! Please forgive Saj for taking so long to write this chapter, she had complications with her computer.

Please review!

Luv Lys


	6. You're jokin' right?

Okay here is the sixth chapter of Psychotic Double, I hope you enjoy it, and don't fret about the end, the next chapter should be up straight away!

Flower Petals and myself do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so if you're a loony out to sue us no point to it! WE DID THE DISCLAIMER! :P

####/o/####

All was quiet in the corridors of the old castle that was currently being used as a school. And why wouldn't it be quiet, it was a Monday morning, 8:25 a.m. and most students were still asleep.

However I did say most, ne? A lone figure wondered the halls with a mop and bucket cleaning the floors before the pesky mob of students had a chance to trample them with their muddy shoes and litter. The cleaner, Ms. Hardy whistled quietly as she went along, mopping away the small specks of left over mud and leaving the floors sparkling. When she reached the bulletin board she looked up and a shrill shriek pierced the halls.

"NOT THE PROM!"

####/o/####

Now as all normal teenagers – then again maybe saying _normal_ is a bit extreme – Ayera and the gang were all soundly asleep in their beds, their alarm clocks eagerly counting down the seconds until they could wake the little buggers with that annoying bleeping sound they had perfected over the years. Ayera snored softly as she rolled over, dragging her covers with her.

10

She rolled back somehow managing to tangle herself in the many satin sheets.

9

Something along the lines of "Sunshine, rainbows, lollipops, tra . . . la . . . la . . . la!" escaped her lips as she slept.

5

A book coincidentally fell off of the bookcase located in one of the corners.

4

Ayera twitched.

2

She moaned slightly, subconsciously bracing herself as she slept.

1

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Shooting out of the bed faster than a rocket Ayera belted her alarm clock with the baseball bat she kept beside her bed. The clock stopped its incessant bleeping and sat in innocent silence as if it had done nothing. Grumbling in annoyance the tousled girl attempted to disentangle herself from the bed sheets.

"Damn, bloody thing interrupted a perfectly yummy dream of Brad pit in that oh so sexy armour!" She complained finally wrenching herself free and bouncing to her feet. She rubbed her gritty eyes and sighed before tiredly approaching her ensuite and going in. She took the quickest shower of all time and dried off before dressing in her faded bell bottom jeans super high black stilettos and a silver sequin tank top. She brushed her wet hair out and applied the usual black eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss before walking out of her rooms and directing herself toward Bakura's and Ryou's room. Without knocking and knowing for a fact that they never bothered to lock their door she waltzed right in and started clapping.

"GET UP, IT'S A SCHOOL DAY!" Ayera trilled. Ryou groaned.

"Isn't this the exact reason I took a holiday?" He grumbled before snuggling further under the covers.

"Just get up and get ready so she'll shut up and leave me to sleep!" Bakura growled heatedly.

"Oh no, no, no! You know the funniest thing is, when I was at school yesterday I enrolled you, Marik and Yami too! So get up off your lazy ass and get ready, school starts at nine o'clock." Ayera chimed. The chiming though didn't stop the threatening note in her voice. Bakura hissed like a cat and shot up.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" He screamed.

"Hey, after that incident with the towel the other day did you really think I'd let you off with just a kick in the groin, oh no mister, I take revenge!" The already dressed girl answered venomously. It was Bakura's turn to groan and flop back onto the bed. Starting to get annoyed Ayera marched over to Ryou's bed and grabbed him by the ear before doing the same to Bakura and shoving them both into the bathroom. She stood there and glared at them until they both reluctantly promised to get ready. Satisfied with the result she started over to Malik and Marik's room. She knocked, all too aware that her cousin would already be up, the early bird that he was. Malik opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter. She did so with an evil smirk plastered on her face and crept to Marik's room but not before a pit stop to the kitchen. She silently entered the room and right when she was leaning over Marik's sleeping form she crashed the two pot lids together creating an ear splitting shriek throughout the room. Marik woke instantly and whirled over to grab Ayera's wrists in a death grip. With a cheesy grin on her face Ayera looked at him innocently.

"Get up, you have to get ready for school." She said sweetly. The yami's face slowly settled into a confused expression.

"Wha?" He asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, I enrolled you and the others in school." Ayera informed him, trying - but failing miserably - to play innocent. Marik's face contorted in a mask of rage.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" He screamed. Ayera's face settled into the evil smirk that seemed to come so naturally to her that morning.

"You are going to school." Behind them they heard laughing and when Ayera tossed a glance over her shoulder she found Malik doubled up with laughter.

"Marik . . . go to . . . school? Teehee, that's funny!"

"Uh, I'm not joking . . . I really did enrol, him, Bakura and Yami." Ayera said seriously. Malik immediately sobered.

"Oh, in that case he better get ready on time, I don't want to be late." He replied cheekily. Ayera nodded and dragged Marik from the bed as best she could with him still gripping her wrists and into the bathroom. When Marik made no move to let go or shower Ayera growled and went to remove his – ahem – sleep clothes. A faint blush crept onto Marik's face and he pushed her hands away before moving his grip to her forearms and pinning her to the glass shower door. Blush already gone he lowered his head and whispered huskily into her ear, "Care to shower with me?" Ayera sniffed snootily and sidled away from him. His grip broke.

"No thanks." She said coldly. Marik grinned and waited until she was out of the door to shut it.

Ayera walked shakily over to the couch. Marik asking her to shower with him – even if he had been joking – had sent her heart racing and she was preoccupied screaming at herself to calm down. 'I don't like him do I?' She asked herself mentally, thinking back to the night at the club and that particular stab of jealousy she had felt. She shook her head and then another thought plagued her, 'Why was my reply so cold, he was only joking, but I acted like he was being serious.' She growled in frustration and jumped up. Malik gave her that look that clearly said, you're-fucking-psycho! Ignoring him she walked out and decided to head to school early to clear her mind.

####A little earlier####

Marik stared at the closed bathroom door. He'd only been teasing but when she had replied so coldly he started to wonder if he'd upset her. Had he . . . upset her? He growled in irritation and started undressing. He needed a shower, desperately!

####/o/####

The nerd squad was squatting in their usual vantage point in the lavender bushes that their one true love, Ayera walked past every morning. They knew this for a fact, just like they knew what clothes brands she bought, what shampoo she used and what – ahem – tampons she used. They had studied her like a zoologist studies an endangered animal species. And they updated their information once a month.

The leader of their little tribe had even created a website devoted to her, with quotes that she used, pictures of her in the skimpiest bikinis or skirts and all of her information. She was their Venus.

"Okay, you all have your copies of the plan?" Steve the leader and the one with the least acne infested face demanded. The others held up the pieces of paper containing the information on the 'plan.'

"Yes, we have the information, she will arrive in 5,4,3,2,1, BINGO!" Rob the least obsessed of the group announced. Ayera somehow managed to stay perfectly balanced even wearing four-inch high black stiletto shoes. The nerds gawked at her until Steve cleared his throat.

"Move out!" He ordered, and so the nerd squad started the first phase of their genius plan.

####/o/####

Ayera entered the schoolyard all too aware that the nerds were once again watching her go by. She had no clue why they hid in the lavender bushes instead of just openly gawking at her like every other guy in the school. But she had no time for these thoughts at the moment, her mind was trying to focus on Marik and why she kept mixing her signals around him. Heck, she confused herself around him, and she never – well not usually – got confused.

"Creepy, I feel like I'm being watched – oh, wait, I am!" She muttered casting a sour look over her shoulder to where she knew the nerds were gathered. And that's when they piled out of the bushes and started charging toward her. Eyes open wide and brain fighting to register anything she started running away from the pus-nosed freaks. The heels may be high but she had perfected running in _6_ inch heels so _4_ inches wasn't a problem. As she ran she heard the shouts of her pursuers behind her and they were definitely gaining distance fast.

"Must . . . get . . . out . . . of HERE!" She panted. Finally slowing her pace from lack of fitness she came to a stop altogether and turned to face the people chasing her. Some of them had collapsed along the 20-meter stretch of running but most of them skidded to a halt in front of her and leered.

"Hello Yera-dear . . ."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

####/o/####

Marik twitched, 'I swear I heard Ayera scream just now . . .'

####/o/####

Ayera kicked frantically as she was dragged into a grimy cubby house in one of her captor's backyard. The pesky little buggers had tied her up using a length of rope so that she couldn't kick or punch them but had tied the bindings a little too tight. Needless to say her circulation was being cut off and her body was going numb. Also they had stuffed an old dirty handkerchief into her mouth and had tied a piece of the rope around her head so that she was gagged and blindfolded.

"Mpht mef shmogh!"

"What was that?" Steve, the leader of the nerd kingdom asked curiously. Ayera attempted to spit on him but gagged on the disgusting cloth shoved into her mouth. Steve chuckled and his face hovered centimetres from her own. "Meet our demands and we'll let you go."

"Mut shda mfudgeh d'ajh mwun?!" – What the fuck do you want?! -

"Tut, tut, language." Steve murmured licking his coldsore covered lips – I will now take the time to inform you that coldsores are a form of herpes! . -

"Mi'wll visj fugh lsanghuahge, kahjhole!" –I'll give you language, asshole! –

Steve once again licked his lip before running a greasy finger along Ayera's jawline. The bound girl flinched and glared at him hatefully.

"I hate you!" She hissed, miraculously managing to dislodge the gag and spit it out. A flicker of some foreign emotion danced in her hideous captor's blue eyes

"That doesn't matter, as long as I get my way!"

"I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU!" Ayera screamed in stubbornly. Steve looked aghast.

"What do you think I am a perv-"

"YES!"

"-ert?" He finished. "I'll come back when you've had time to think about this." /SLAM/ The door rattled considering the wood was flimsy and Ayera was left alone with the slugs and centipedes.

####/o/####

Yugi bounded into the classroom holding a flyer in his small hand and waving it about like a lunatic.

"THE PROM!" He shouted in excitement. Murmurs of disbelief started around the classroom and girls flew towards the boys in a flash asking them to go with them. Of course Bakura, Marik and Malik were all being swamped by girls wanting to go with them. One particular slutty girl draped herself over Marik assuring herself that her skirt was flashing half her ass before she looked into his eyes and smiled seductively.

"Go with me to the prom?" She purred, her arms encircling his neck.

"Whatever."

"Is that a yes?"

"I guess."

"YAY!" The girl screamed jumping up and down in excitement. Bakura accepted the first girl who asked and Malik was basking in the attention prolonging each rejection. People were everywhere and no matter how much the teacher tried she couldn't control them. Then the empty seat caught her eye and she screamed, "HAS ANYONE SEEN AYERA?" The students all stopped and one of the girls quirked a brow.

"She's probably wagging with the smokers again!"

"So she isn't here." The teacher murmured before going back to attempting to attract the class' attention.

####/o/####

Ayera muttered various obscenities under her breath while she waited for the bloody asshole to return and make his demands. She had given up screaming a while back and resorted to cussing the hell out of the grimy place and its slimy inhabitants. It didn't help that the creepy pests had tried numerous times to crawl down her top, in fact she thought there was one making itself comfortable inside her bra. The door opened and Steve stepped in, smirking at her.

"Here are our demands, you are to go to the prom with us and act like our girlfriend!" He declared. Ayera wanted to puke but instead she asked, "That it?" The pus-nosed idiot nodded and she huffed.

"Fine!" She agreed. Steve chuckled and bent to release her.

"If you think of trying to get out of it, the consequences will be unpleasant." He warned before shoving her out and shutting the door.

Ayera took a deep breath and put her hand down her bra. She felt the hair legs of the crawly thing and the body and . . .

"OH SHIT! SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDER!" She screamed in terror, dancing around trying to get it out. The spider bit her hand and dropped from its hiding place to scitter to safety. Totally freaked out by the arachnid Ayera dashed from the captor's backyard and out onto the familiar street.

She was not going to school after that . . . no she needed a shower to rid herself of the feel of the spider and the slimy, grimy cubby house.

####/o/####

Well there is the next part, I leave the rest to Flower Petals . . . I wish you good luck my friend (Pats flower petals on the back and runs screaming about a spider.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review so we know what you think!

Luv Lys and Saj


End file.
